


Falling Hard

by Miki_chi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_chi/pseuds/Miki_chi
Summary: Through a simple delivery Kiko starts befriending Hanamaki. From then on their relationship starts to grow after they discovered that they have similar interests and slowly it turns into something more.





	1. Befriending You

**Author's Note:**

> This is about my OC Yahaba Kiko (the younger cousin of Yahaba Shigeru) and Hanamaki.  
> Have fun! :3

Kiko is putting on her shoes when the doorbell is ringing. It isn't taking her long to open the door because she is sitting right in front of it. In front of the girl stands her aunt who is living in the apartment next door.

"Good morning my dear", the brown haired girl gets a hug from her aunt which she returns. "Good morning auntie, what's up?" "Shigeru forgot his bento again. Would you be so kind to bring it to him? It's so practically that you both are going to the same school again."

And that's one of the reason why Kiko wanted to go to another high school at first, because the exact same scenario already happened in middle school. But how can she say no to a request of her aunt without a good reason. "No problem. It isn't much of a detour anyway." "Thank you Kiko", with that she gets a lunchbox from her aunt. "Have a nice day!", with that her aunt says goodbye and goes back in her flat.

"Here we go", the 16 years old girl checks her belongings and her hairdo - which consists of her open shoulder-length hair and two panda buns - before she puts the bento she got in her bag and locks the door. Because of her parents work they have to leave early and so most of the time Kiko is the last one to leave and has to lock up.

While being in a good mood, Kiko is making her way to school while she listens to music. All in all the girl is in a good mood most of the time because she always finds something she can look forward to. Today she looks forward to the results of her club application. She's pretty confident that she got through and looks forward to continue her to do rhythmic gymnastics again.

Besides Kiko is a very open girl which makes her sociable with other people. She knows a lot of people and isn't afraid to talk to strangers. On her way to school she greets a few students she knows and as soon as she reaches the school gate she's making her way to the gyms. That's because her cousin has morning practice.

When she stands in front of gym 3 she can already hear the sounds of volleyballs and the shouts of the players. Kiko opens the door and steps inside the gym. With her eyes she scans the field and searches’ for her cousin. It doesn't take long for her to find him because he's nearby.

Just when she is about to shout his name a funny thought is coming to her mind. She really should thank her cousin for letting her play his delivery service.

The girl takes a deep breath and shouts a loud "Shi-chan!", through the gym. Yahaba Shigeru winces, turns red and swirls around to his waving cousin. "Kiko!" With that nickname Kiko achieved her goal because Shigeru is embarrassed and the other players have to be careful not to start laughing out loud. But you can still hear some snorts and a few snickered 'Shi-chan's.

Shigeru is quick at approaching her so that she leaves faster. "What are you doing here? And why did you do that?!", he asks her and she has to be careful not to laugh herself. "Shi-chan take it easy", she grins and pats his arm but he shakes her off quickly. "What are you doing here?", he sounds annoyed so she decides to take her leave soon.

"I should bring you your bento which you forgot again. Next time remember to bring it with you", she sticks out her tongue while she pulls out his lunchbox and pushs it in his hands. "Oh...I'm sorry...thanks", he takes the box from her without looking her in the eyes. "No problem", with that the younger one of them wants to leave but she gets stop by the volleyball team.

"Oi Yahaba is that your girlfriend?", suddenly a part of the team came near the two. "No no no!", Kiko intervenes. "I'm Yahaba Kiko, his cousin!", she makes sure that there won't be a misunderstanding.

"To bad, I thought we would see you more often", the captain expresses his regret and gives her a smile from which every fan of his would have been tempted to come to watch their practice. But Kiko doesn't care. "Just when he forgets his bento again and I hope that it won't happen again in the near future."

Oikawa Tooru is taken aback because he got rejected so easily. And at the same time her popularity inside the team rose because every girl who isn't a fangirl of Oikawa is welcome to them. "Well I'll go now. See you around", with that Kiko says goodbye to the team and leaves through the door. She doesn't notice how two boys look after her with a grin.

Just as expected Kiko got accepted in the club for rhythmic gymnastics and have to go to the daily training. Except from monday because that's the day where all sport clubs from Aoba Jousai should rest so they won’t overwork. Two times a week there is also morning practice for Kikos club which she finds a bit annoying because she likes to sleep in. But for her the club makes so much fun that everything is forgotten when she got dressed and stands in the gym, ready to start her practice.

In the past weeks she often met members of the volleyball club and most of the time it where the ones from the first year which is logical because they are all in the same year. She always greets them friendly and cheerful - how she's doing it with everyone she know - and they always greet her back friendly especially Oikawa who is always exaggerating but Kiko just ignores that.

But because Oikawa treats her so familiar, some of his fangirls soon start to approach her. "From where do you know Oikawa?" "Do you know him better?" "You both seem so familiar." These are all questions the girls throw at the brown haired girl. "No no, I just spoke to him once and that was because I had to give something to my cousin who is in the same club as Oikawa-san." "That means you don't want anything from him?", hopeful eyes are looking at the girl with the gold brown eyes.

Kiko is a bit embarrassed from the behavior of the girl because how can you act like that just because you like a guy? Above all what is so great about Oikawa anyway? Of course he's good looking and good at volleyball but his personality is a bit annoying. He's funny but also annoying and he often wears a fake smile because Kiko can distinguish a fake smile from a real one.

"No I don't like him like that", for that answer she gets a happy squeaking. "Then can you give him that", one of the girls has a letter in her hands. "This one too, please", another girl holds a little bag in her hands. "And this!", Kiko sighs but starts to smile after that. "I can do it if you want", she takes the things from the girls and gets rewarded with the happy glances of the girls.

It always makes Kiko happy when she can make others happy too and it's not that hard to find Oikawa and give him the things. But because the next lesson starts soon she decides to postpone that to the lunch break and then strides to her classroom.

As soon as the lunch bell rings Kiko takes her bento and the things from the fangirls and starts to search for Oikawa. Before she left she told her friends that she maybe comes later depending on the time she needs to find her Senpai.

Immediately she sees Kindaichi in the hallway who is also part of the volleyball club and decides to ask him if he knows where his Senpai spends his lunch break. "Hey Kindaichi-kun! Can I ask you something?" He stiffens and turns a little red. It seems like he's one of the guys who doesn't have much contact with girls and gets nervous when talking to one. "W-what is it Yahaba-san?" "Do you know where Oikawa-san is spending his break? I should give him something."

He thinks for a while before he responses. "Most of the time he's either in the gym, the yard or the roof." "Alright thank you!", she shortly lifts her hand and then makes her way to the roof because it's the nearest of the three places Kindachi named.

She hears the 3rd years before she can see them because they're sitting in the sun. Happy to have found Oikawa on her first try she strides over to him. "If that isn't Shi-chan's cousin", Matsukawa grins as he notices her. "Hi", she greets them with a laugh. It seems that her cousin won’t get away from that nickname for a while.

"Do you need something?", Iwaizumi asks her. "Yeah I have something for Oikawa", she lifts her hand in which she holds the things from the girls. "Oh Kii-chan you like me?" That sentence rewarded him with a punch from Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan why?!" because of that sudden action Kiko starts laughing. "No no I should give these to you from a few girls from my grade because they think we know each other and because I don't want anything from you which means for them I'm no danger." Oikawa is looking at her as if she has slapped him.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki however start laughing. It almost never happens that a girl tells Oikawa so directly that she doesn't like him. "Give it to him Yahaba!" "Good job!" Both guys are still laughing and hold their fists out for her to return the gesture. While she's still laughing and bumping their fists together, Oikawa cries about that 'rude gesture' of her to Iwaizumi who trys to push him away.

"I think I will go now", the girl says after putting the things for Oikawa down next to him. "Do you want to eat with us?", asks Hanamaki. The brown haired girl looks to the other guys and everyone except for Oikawa who ignores her gives her a sign of their approval. "Why not", with that she sits down between Matsukawa and Oikawa and starts to eat her bento.

She gets along well with the 3rd years and even Oikawa got over his indirect rejection pretty fast. All five of them laugh a lot and make jokes and tell storys from previous years. In the process Kiko is also telling a few things about her cousin and because of that she will definitely hear complaints from him.

She gets along best with the Meme Team because she finds funny what they always say. At the end of their lunch break Oikawa persuaded Kiko to exchange her number with them which she doesn't mind. She also asks them to just call her Kiko. After the exchange of their numbers everyone goes back to their class.


	2. Liking You

Since they exchanged their numbers a few weeks have passed in which Kiko often mailed with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Most of the time they send each other funny things like pictures, memes, posts and videos. They even offered her to call them by their nicknames which she gladly accepts.

On a day of practice Hanamaki and Matsukawa get send out to fetch a few cleaning mops from another gym because they don't have enough. So both of them make their way to the next best gym. The gym they chose is coincidentally the same gym where the rhythmical gymnastic club is holding their practice. So it isn't surprising that they immediately spot Kiko there because she's doing exercises with her gymnastic ribbon near the door.

Both guys are watching her for a while and are stunned at how flexible Kiko is and how good she is at what she is doing. While doing that she emits such a joy that her movements looks like they are pretty easy. While doing her exercises she notices two figures near the door and stops. After she identified the guys she strolls over to them.

"Hey what are you doing here?", the girl with the gold brown eyes happily beams at them. Makki can't do anything against his reddening cheeks and his beating heart. He blames it on the gymnastic clothes Kiko is wearing which accentuate her body and look very good on her. But he also blames it on her face. Her cheeks which are lightly red from doing exercises only seconds ago and her shining eyes also make him nervous.

Because Hanamaki isn't able to say anything and Matsukawa is just standing next to him amused of the situation a short silence falls upon the three. A bit confused Kiko tilts her head to one side while raising one eyebrow. "Do I get an answer?" "Mops!", that's the first thing Hanamaki can say in his still nervous state. A suppressed laughter can be heard from Matsukawa and the Wing Spiker pulls himself together.

"I mean we need cleaning mops. We don't have enough in our gym." "Okay then I will show you the way", Kiko is making her way to the equipment room. While the girl turns her back to the boys the smaller one punches the black haired one with his elbow. But the taller one doesn't care and just continues to grin. "Here you go, but leave some for us." The guys take two of the cleaning mops and Kiko closes the equipment room. Together they go back to the gym door where they bid goodbye.

While Kiko continues her practice the volleyball players go back to their own gym. Matsukawa can't hold his comment back anymore. "Someone has fallen." "I haven't", the boy with the pinkish brown hair throws an annoyed glance to his friend. Said boy just smiles and pats the back of his friend.

A few weeks later the 3rd Years stay a bit longer after practice to clean the gym. After they finished and go back to the locker room everyone else is already gone. But they notice a notebook on one of the benches. Iwaizumi takes it to investigate it.

"It's Yahabas math notebook." "Isn't he writing a test tomorrow?", Hanamaki notices. "He said something like that earlier", Matsukawa remembers. "He wanted to learn this evening. Our poor Kohai!", dramatically as always Oikawa plays a scene but gets ignored like always. "We should give it to him", Iwaizumi says. "Iwaizumi the kind-hearted Senpai", Matsukawa mocks.

"I can give it to him. Yahaba lives in my direction", Hanamaki offers. "Makki you're such a good Senpai!", Hanamaki just shrugs his shoulders as an answer to Oikawas words. He takes the notebook from Iwaizumi and puts it in his bag. Then he starts to change his clothes and the conversation of the four teenager swifts to other topics.

On their way home, Hanamaki bid goodbye on a crossroad and makes his way to Yahabas apartment. After reaching the right floor he searches the name 'Yahaba' on the door plates. Finding the right flat he rings the bell and waits.

Who opens the door isn't his teammate but Kiko.

Both look at each other confused without saying a word at first.

"Makki what are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" "You are living here? I thought Shi-chan is the one living here", the Meme Team still use the nickname but most of the time only when they talk with Kiko. They find it a bit strange to say her surname when talking about her cousin when she is standing next to them.

Kiko starts laughing which just increases Hanamakis confusion. "Shigeru is living next door. But don't worry this happens all the time. Of course it's confusing when two families with the same surname are living next to each other." The Wing Spiker lets sink in everything before a grin spreads on his face. "What did you want from Shigeru?" "He left his math notebook in the locker room and we know that he's writing a test tomorrow. So I thought I bring it, I live in the area anyway", he explains his sudden appearing on her front door.

Kiko starts laughing again, this time because of her cousin’s forgetfulness. "Thank you for going out of your way to bring over the notebook. Do you want to come in? I'm alone right now and I'm so bored", with hopeful eyes the brown haired girl looks up to the taller one. Because he can't say no to these eyes and he doesn't have anything important to do he decides to come in for a while. Kiko is happy and leads him to her room just to leave him there alone to get something to eat and drink.

Now that he stands in Kikos room he's a bit nervous. After all it's the first time for him being in her room and he also saw her in her casual clothes for the first time. And he has to say that she looks really good in them. He also has to admit that he really likes the brown haired girl with the shining gold brown eyes which he previously didn't want to admit to his friend.

To pass the time until the girl comes back he looks around her room. In that process his eyes fall on the bookshelf which is a bit packed. Since he really likes to read he decides to take a closer look and his gaze travels over the book titles. He notices that both of them seem to have the same taste because there are a lot of books which he already read, still wants to read or which he also have at home.

He had pulled a book out of the shelf from which he already read the first book, when Kiko comes back in with a tray. "Oh that's one of my favorite series!", Kiko says after she stood next to him and investigate the book he's holding. "I didn't know that there is more than one book!" "I didn't know it either until I coincidentally found it in the bookstore. Do you want to borrow it?" "Really? Thanks!", with a bright grin on his face Hanamaki hugs the girl.

All nervousness was gone when they both sat down at Kikos low table and start talking about books and movies. Both of them notice that they almost have the exact same taste which brings them together even more. They have the feeling as if they could stay like this for hours.

Suddenly Shigeru bargs in the room while the other both are still talking. "Kiko did you see my math notebook?!" Shigeru desperatly asks his cousin. Being shocked his eyes land on the guy in his cousin's room. "What are you doing here Hanamaki-Senpai?", he asks suspiciously while watching his Senpai.

Said guy can't suppress a grin. "Who knows."

After watching his teammate’s reaction for a while he pulls the notebook out of his bag. "I wanted to give this to you earlier but I lost track of time", his gaze wanders to Kiko who guiltily grins back. "What, where was it?", he takes the notebook from his Senpai. "You left it on the bench in the locker room." "Thank you very much for bringing it over!", he bows in front of the older player.

"Don't worry it was almost on my way", with that Hanamaki stands up. "I think I should go now." The three of them go back to the front door where the Wing Spiker puts on his shoes. "Thanks for the invitation it was a lot of fun. See ya tomorrow." "I thought so too", Kikos cheeks turn a bit red while she smiles.

Her cousin notices that and eyes her with a raised eyebrow. But he doesn't give a comment and just let it slide. He decides to go back to his room to learn math so he bids goodbye to his cousin who was still looking after her Senpai.

Later that evening when Kiko is sitting on her bed while reading a book, her phone starts to vibrate. She unlocks it and finds a message from Hanamaki.

From: Makki (｡･∀･)／  
Sup? You want to watch the movie we talked about on Saturday?

The message makes her heart jump a bit. Of course she wants to go! The movie is the film version from a book they both like. And both of them said they want to watch it earlier.

"And I can go there with Makki! It's almost like a date!" With that realization her face suddenly turns red and she hides her face in her pillows.

She can't hide her growing feelings for Makki anymore. Especially after this evening where they got to know each other even better and where they both notice how well they get along with each other. Fast she takes her phone in her hand to write an answer.

To: Makki (｡･∀･)／  
Of course I want to go! When are we meeting?  
I'm already excited \ (> w <) /


	3. Falling For You

Both of them can't wait for Saturday to come but they try to not show the other while seeing each other at school. When the day finally has come both of them are a bit nervous because it's almost like a date.

Before Kiko leaves the flat she looks in the mirror and pulls a bit on her clothes and hair. She's wearing a white short sleeved sweat jacket, a blue top, a light blue skirt and white sneakers, her hair looks like always. She tried to look nice today and hopes she hasn't overdone it with the clothes. But she really wants to look good when she meets Hanamaki. She takes her beige bag and goes to the door.

"I'm leaving", she shouts before opening the door. "Have fun", her mother shouts back from the living-room. With that Kiko closes the door and makes her way downstairs. She sits down on a bench in front of her apartment complex and waits.

Hanamaki wanted to pick her up but she couldn't wait any longer so she already went outside. Also she told her parents she's going to the cinema with friends and not with whom exactly. She wanted to prevent the probably embarrassing reaction of her mother when she sees that her girl is going out with a boy.

The brown haired girl doesn't have to wait long until her escort rounds the corner. While he approaches her and she stands up, she has time to have a good look at him. He's wearing jeans with a grey t-shirt and an open short sleeved blue shirt which looks really good on him. With a small grin he stops in front of her. "Looks like we're wearing matching outfits." "Yeah", she can't suppress a grin.

As soon as they started talking the nervousness on both sides is gone. "Shall we?" "With pleasure!" Together they start their way to the cinema. At the same time Hanamaki cannot help but to think that Kiko looks really cute.

When they arrive at the cinema they pay for the tickets and also buy popcorn and something to drink before they search for their seats. While waiting for the movie to start they talk about the expectations they have for the realization of the book and which scenes they really want to see. When the curtains opens both turn to the screen and stop talking. Excited they watch the movie which ends faster than they want.

Together they leave the cinema and start to discuss the movie while making their way to the park. They have a lot of fun to discuss their opinions and impressions and learn how the other looks at the same things. While they make their way back they come along a bakery. "Wait a moment" With that he goes in the bakery.

Through the window Kiko can see Hanamaki talking to the cashier who's packing something behind the counter and giving it to said boy after he paid. With a happy smile he leaves the bakery and the girl is curious why. "What did you buy?" "I will show you soon let's walk a bit" With that they walk for a while just to stop at a playground near Kikos apartment complex.

The boy with the pinkish brown hair sits on a swing and pats the one besides him. Then he opens the box the cashier gave him. She takes the offer and sits beside him but not without taking a look what's in the box. "Creampuffs?" "Yeah!", happily Hanamaki takes one from the box and bites in it. After he swallowed he holds out the box for Kiko to grab one too. "Thanks!", with that she also takes one of the creampuffs and takes a bite.

They sit like that for a while just eating creampuffs. At the same time Kiko watches Hanamaki more then she eats also because it looks like he really likes the creampuffs. He looks so happy while he bites into a creampuff that Kiko can't hold back a comment any longer.

"You're really cute Makki", she laughs and Hanamakis heart jumps at that. With red cheeks he leans over and ruffles her hair. "You're the cute one here!", now even Kikos cheeks turn red.

Before an awkward silence can fall between them Hanamaki changes the subject. They talk about a lot of different things while eating the last creampuffs. After that Hanamaki takes Kiko home.

After saying goodbye to Hanamaki Kiko happily goes into her room. Apart from the really good movie she also got to see a new side of Hanamaki. Before she really knows what she's doing she already searches for a recipe for creampuffs on her phone. While standing in the kitchen and checking if they have all the ingredients for the creampuffs her phone rings.

Hanamaki send her a message where he thanked her for the nice day and that he had lots of fun. She answers immediately and writes that she also had so much fun that day.

But Hanamaki isn't only writing with Kiko that evening. Matsukawa already knows the details of his friends little 'date' from Hanamaki himself. 'I have fallen'.

After he wrote this message he lets himself fall on his bed and stares at the ceiling until the next answer comes. 'Pretty hard I would say'. Because of his answer the boy starts to grin.

"You don't know how much", he mumbles before he writes an answer.

 

Two weeks later on a Monday evening Kiko is sitting on the balcony while reading a book. Because there is no training on Mondays and the summer holidays will start soon it's really relaxing to sit in the sun. "That was a good book!", with that Kiko closes the book she just finished and goes in her room to put it back on the shelf and pick up a new one.

But she notices that there isn't one single book she hasn't read already. "I think I have to go book shopping again!", and she already knows who she's going to ask to accompany her. "I hope he says yes!", with that she sends the message with the invitation to go to the bookstore on Saturday to Hanamaki.

It doesn't even take long until she gets an answer and it's satisfactory for her. "I'm going out with Makki on Saturday~", she happily dances through her room.

She can't wait to spend time with him again. They discuss a few details for Saturday before Kiko puts her phone aside. If she would know that Hanamaki is just as excited as she is.

For both of them the days can't pass fast enough. But Kiko knows she finally has to do something because every time she sees Hanamaki at school her heart starts to beat faster, her cheeks start to turn red and she can't suppress a smile.

Maybe she will get a chance to change something on Saturday.


	4. Loving You

This time they decided to meet before noon because the city is always so cramped around lunch time and you can't walk freely through the stores. The weather is also pretty good so it's an even higher possibility that there will be a lot of people in the city today.

In her jeans shorts, black t-shirt and white sneakers Kiko leaves the flat, just to almost run into her companion for this outing.

"What are you already doing here Makki?", the shorter one glances up to the boy who's grinning. "I thought I come a bit earlier so you don't have to wait again." "Sorry I just couldn't wait any longer in my room so I already went downstairs." "It doesn't matter. Wanna go?", his hand points towards the staircase.

"Of course", while going down the stairs Kiko is walking behind Hanamaki, that's why she can observe him. This time he's wearing a tight black t-shirt, light jeans and sneakers. Kiko has to put her eyes on the stairs so she isn't starring at him too much. Because especially the t-shirt is looking very good on him.

Together they go through the still almost empty streets on their way to the biggest bookstore in the city.

"Do you want to look for a specific genre?", Hanamaki asks when they enter the bookstore. "No, I wanted to look everywhere a bit and you?" "I don't have a specific genre either. So looking everywhere sounds good I haven't done that before." "I haven't done it often but you always find good books you wouldn't have found otherwise." With that Kiko lets her gaze wander over the first bookshelf.

Hanamaki is doing the same and soon finds a book with a funny name. "He Kiko", the girl turns around and starts laughing when she read the name of the book. "There are so many dumb names." They always show each other books when they find one which is either good, funny or stupid.

While doing so both start to collect a few books they want to buy. In the meantime they have to use the baskets which are placed all around the store to make it easier for the buyers to take all their books to the checkout.

After a few hours they make their way to the checkout and shortly before Kiko can put her books from the basket on the counter, Hanamaki takes one of her books and puts it on his own stack of books on the checkout beside her. "This one is on me", Kiko wants to protest but the boy doesn't care and pays the books. After that he gives the book back to her. With a pout she takes the book because she doesn't want him to spend money on her.

When they are in front of the bookstore, Hanamaki suggest to go to a cafe. "I know a good one. It's a bit further away and therefore not so crowded." "Of course let's go!" Hanamaki leads Kiko through the streets which is a bit difficult because of the many people out on the streets. Probably because it's almost lunchtime.

Before he loses Kiko he takes her hand in his. "Before you get lost", he explains without looking at her because he wants to hide his red face. Kiko is also a bit embarrassed but she has to admit that it isn't uncomfortable. His hand is large and warm and somehow her hand perfectly fits in his.

Together they make their way through the mass of people until they got further away from the main streets. When they arrived at the cafe they search for a nice place in the sun and study the menu. Both of them order something to drink and a little snack.

"I can't wait to read the new books!", Kiko says while they wait for their order and enjoy the sun. "Why don't you start reading now?" "I can't just start reading while we're sitting here together", she throws an unbelieving glance to him. He just grins at her. "Of course you can, that was the reason of this outing or not? Let us read a bit in our new books. To be honest I really want to read this one book", with that he takes said book out of his bag and opens it.

With a still unbelieving look on her face Kiko also pulls a book out of her bag and hesitantly starts to read. But it doesn't take long for her to relaxe. In Hanamaki's presence there is no way for her to not relax.

They spend some time just sitting in the sun while eating and drinking something and reading out some good and funny parts to each other. But their hunger grows and the small snacks won't satisfy them anymore. That's why they now go and make their way to grab something for lunch.

On their way Hanamaki takes Kikos hand again because there still are a lot of people around. It's still a bit embarrassing but a lot more enjoyable then the first time.

After they ate something both decide to take a walk around the lake in the city park. After all it's such nice weather and both didn't want to separate yet. Out of habit Hanamaki takes Kikos hand again even if there aren't as many people around as before. The girl doesn't say anything. She just smiles and tightens her grip on his hand.

After they walked and talked for a while they decide to sit down on a bench on a quit side of the lake. Both are in thoughts while their hands lie on top of each other between them on the bench.

At that moment Hanamaki feels just really good. He sits on a bench at the park lake with the girl he likes, the weather is really nice and the girl seems to be happy while she looks at the lake with a smile.

There is one thing at the moment he is definitely sure about and that's the feelings he holds for the girl beside him. And he doesn't want to walk in circles anymore. He wants to be closer to Kiko and he never was someone who holds his thoughts and feeling for himself so he now turns to Kiko.

"Kiko." Said girl turns to him with a smile. "Yeah?", in his eyes she suddenly looks even more beautiful than usual. Suddenly he feels the nervousness rising inside of him because he never confessed to someone before.

In his nervousness he lays his hands on her cheeks and presses them together. With her pressed cheeks and a raised eyebrow she looks at Hanamaki who can't hold back his laugh because she looks really funny right now.

His whole nervousness disappears and he lays his forehead against hers and looks her in the eyes. Her gold brown eyes look even more beautiful up close and they shine even more through the sunlight.

"I love you", he says with such warmth in his voice which shows his feelings for the girl in front of him. Then he kisses Kiko on the forehead and leans back with a smile.

Surprised from the sudden confession the brown haired girl turns red but soon starts to smile. To say that she's happy would be an understatement. She could burst from all the happiness she's feeling right now. But still she isn't totally satisfied because she didn't get all she wanted.

Boosted by Hanamakis feelings and her own she decides to get it herself. "Makki." Said boy doesn't really know what he should aspect when Kiko beams at him with a bright smile. "You missed", with that Kiko leans forward and kisses him on the mouth. 

Surprised from Kikos initiative he doesn't know what to do at first. But it doesn't take long for him to lay his arms around her waist and kiss her back with a grin on his lips. Even when they part Hanamaki keeps on holding her und looks at her with love and admiration.

"Shit, I really love you." Kiko, who layed her arms around his neck while they kissed starts grinning with red cheeks. "I hope that's not a bad thing, because I love you too Makki!" Both grin at each other before they start laughing and hug each other.

They stay in each other’s arms for a while and enjoy the closeness. Kiko can't believe that her dream to hug Hanamaki like this came true. She wanted to hug him like this so bad and already imagined how it would be to do so.

She enjoys his scent which is both reassuring and pleasing to her. She can hear his heartbeat which is beating faster than usual just like her own. She feels the warmth that radiates from him, his strong arms pulling her close to his body. Both of them are completely happy and spend some more time close to each other until they go home holding hands.

Just that there intertwined hands mean something else than a few hours ago.

 

On the same evening Hanamaki is writing Matsukawa and tells him about the new formed relationship. What he gets back is an 'Finally' and a grinning smiley.

Nothing really changed between Hanamaki and Kiko since they became a couple. They just spent a bit more time together and show more affection towards each other. Among other things Kiko now eats lunch with the four 3rd years and walks to and from school with her boyfriend when it's possible.

When both of them have morning practice Hanamaki picks her up before they go to school. Shigeru always goes to practice early, that's why he didn't notice the relationship at the beginning. One morning Kiko comes in the gym with Hanamaki which irritates Shigeru. Why did his Senpai and his cousin came together?

Shortly after that he freezes in shock when he sees Kiko kissing Hanamaki as a goodbye. "What the!", Shigerus voice echo’s through the gym and all eyes in the gym are wandering between Shigeru and the couple.

"Oh didn't I tell you that Makki and I are dating?", Kiko grins innocently while Matsukawa whistles in the background. "I hope we will get along Shi-chan", Hanamakis grin is big and you can already see the anticipation for more chances to going on his Kouhais nerves.

At that very moment Shigeru regrets that he joined the volleyball club and fears that he won't have his peace as long as his Senpai and cousin are together.

However he's pleased to know that Kiko is happy. But he swears to himself that even if he trusts his Senpai, if he makes Kiko unhappy in any possible way Hanamaki will have a big problem with him. After all they are like siblings because they're both only Childs who grew up together.


End file.
